Remember The Feelings?
by terminalBiology
Summary: Tavros reminds Gamzee of some old feelings; mainly just some fluff, nothing to big c:


- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador [AT] [TC] at 03:35 -  
>[03:37] TC: HeY ThErE BrOtHeR [03:38] AT: hEH HEY gAMZEE [03:38] AT: } :D [03:38] TC: WhAt'S GoInG On ItH YoUr WiCkEd SeLf?<br>[03:40] AT: uHH,,,jUST SITTING HERE [03:41] TC: SoUnDs PrEtTy ChIlL BrO [03:41] AT: i GUESS,,,,uHH,,,gAMZEE,,,i WAS THINKING,,,aBOUT HOW YOU SAID YOU WHERE FEELING RED AND ALL,,,,  
>[03:43] TC: YeAh BrOtHeR?<br>[03:44] AT: yEAH,,,aND,,,uHH,,,hOW DO i PUT THIS,,,i THINK i COULD FEEL THE SAME,,,i GUESS [03:44] TC: ReAlLy?  
>[03:46] AT: yEAH,,,hEHEH,,,yOU'RE MY BEST BRO gAMZEE,,,,aND i WOULDN'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS AND ALL,,,sO YES,,,i FEEL RED FOR YOU TOO gAMZEE,,<br>[03:47] TC: WeLl TaVbRoT [03:47] TC: TaVbRo*  
>[03:47] TC: ThAt MaKeS Me AlL KiNdS Of MoThErFuCkInG HaPpY RiGhT HeRe :o)<br>[03:49] AT: rEALLY THATS GOOD,,,hEH IT MAKES ME HAPPY TOO,,,  
>[03:50] TC: WeLl I'M ReAlLy GlAd It DoEs BrO :o)<br>[03:50] TC: So ThE QuEsTiOn Is WhAt Do YoU WaNt To Do NoW?  
>[03:51] AT: uHH,,,wELL,,,wANNA RAP?<br>[03:52] TC: SuRe BrO SoUnDs GoOd :o) YoU CaN StArT OfF WiTh YoUr WiCkEd BeAtS AnD I'Ll FoLlOw LoNg, SoUnD GoOd?  
>[03:54] AT: oKAY,,,sOUNDS GOOD [03:58] AT: oKAY,,sO LISTEN HERE,,,i HAVE SICK RHYMES THAT'LL MAKE YOU RUN IN FEAR,,,i'M THE BULL WITH THE GREAT BIG HORNS,,,yOU BETTER WATCH OUT YOU WHERE WARNED,,,<br>[04:05] AT: wHATS WRONG gAMZEE,,,cAN'T TAKE ON MY SICK RHYMES? } B)  
>[04:06] TC: Oh BrO NoW YoU DoNe DiD It. ;O)<br>[04:12] TC: NoW I UnDeRsTaNd YoU Be AlL Up HeRe ThInKiNg YoUr SlIcK, WiTh YoUr GrEaT BiG HoRnS AnD YoUr RhYmEs FlOwInG QuIcK, BuT YoU GoTtA ReMeMbEr WhO ThE SlIcKeR OnE ArE, CaUsE I'M ThE ThRoWiN' RhYmEs DoWn LiKe A StAr, CaUsE I'M ThE ClOwN WhO'S GoNnA BrInG YoU DoWn, AnD YoU BeTtEr Be FrIgHtEnEd, As I'M SuRe My RhYmEs HaVe EnLiGhTeNeD [04:16] AT: oHH,,,yOU THINK THAT i'M ON THE ROPES,,,bUT i FEEL BAD,,,cAUSE iM ABOUT TO DASH YOUR HOPES,,,wHO DOES THIS CLOWN THINK HE IS?,,,sTANDING UP TO ME IN THE RHYMING BIZ?,,dOESN'T HE KNOW i'M THE LYRICAL WIZ,,,yOU BEST TAKE NOTES THERE WILL BE A QUIZ,,  
>[04:19] TC: Oh I SeE YoU'Re GeTtInG PrEtTy CoCkY HeRe NoW, BuT HeRe'S WhErE I MaY JuSt BrInG YoU DoWn, YoU SeE I'M ThE OnE WhO StArTeD ThIs RhYmInG JaZz, AnD I'M ThE OnE WhO GaVe It ThIs CaTcHy PiZzAz, So YoU ArE QuItE MiStAkEn, CaUsE I'M ThE OnE WhO'S MaKiNg, ThEsE WiCkEd RhYmEs KeEp Up WiTh ThEsE WiCkEd TiMeS. MoThErFuCkEr. :o)<br>[04:23] AT: bUT iM BACK,,,LIKE FROM OUTER SPACE,,,aND iM HERE RAPPING,,,yOU GOT THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE,,,mY RHYMES HIT YOU DEAD,,,lIKE A BIG SPIKED MACE,,,i THINK THIS CLOWN SHOULD LEARN HIS PLACE } :)  
>[04:31] TC: MaN BrO I'Ll AdMiT YoU GoT BeTtEr SiNcE LaSt TiMe, AnD ThE SkIlLs Of YoUr RhYmE Is AlLoWiNg YoU To KeEp In TiMe, BuT YoU SeEm To FoRgEt, AbOuT HoW LiTtLe I'D LeT, SoMeOnE GeT ThE BeTtEr Of Me, In A BaTtLe LiKe ToDaY WhEn It'S ThE MiRaClE I SeE, So It'S TiMe To PuT ThE BuLl In HiS PlAcE, WhEn Up On HiS FaCe.<br>[04:32] - terminallyCapricious [TC] leans down and kisses Tavros' forehead lightly -  
>[04:32] TC: A KiSs I ShAlL LeAvE. ;O)<br>[04:34] - adiosToreaadorr [AT] flushes brightly losing his trace of thought -  
>[04:34] AT: uHH,,,uHHH,,,,i,,,<br>[04:35] - terminallyCapricious [TC] smiles at tavros -  
>[04:35] TC: I TaKe It YoU LiKeD ThAt, BrOtHeR? :o)<br>[04:36] AT: uHH,,,y,,,,yEAHH,,,,  
>[04:37] TC: YoU'Ll LoVe ThIs ThEn.<br>[04:38] - terminallyCapricious [TC] cups Tavros's chin in hands, placing lips to Tav's, lightly stroking his cheek -  
>[04:41] - adiosToreaadorr [AT] blushes brightly and closes eyes tightly -<br>[04:42] - terminallyCapricious [TC] smiles into the kiss, eventually breaking apart gazing upon Tavros' face -  
>[04:44] - adiosToreaadorr [AT] slowly opens eyes looking up at the clowny troll gently wrapping arms around his neck, smiling -<br>[04:47] - terminallyCapricious [TC] places arms on Tavros' shoulders, flattening palms on his back -  
>[04:48] - adiosToreaadorr [AT] kisses Gamzee's neck very gently almost afarid to as he flushes a rust orange -<br>[04:52] - terminallyCapricious [TC] laughs lightly at Tavros' nervousness, pulling him closer -  
>[04:57] - adiosToreaadorr [AT] nuzzles his neck softly smiling a bit -<br>[04:57] AT: hEHEH,,,  
>[04:57] AT: 3,,,,<br>[04:59] TC: 3 [05:03] AT: yOUR THE BEST mATESPRIT A TROLL COULD ASK FOR,,,  
>[05:04] TC: YoU KnOw, It'S FuNnY BeCaUsE I WaS JuSt ThInKiNg ThE SaMe AbOuT YoU, WiTh YoUr CuTe MoThErFuCkInG FaCiAl FeAtUrEs, YoUr PeRfEcT PeRsOnAlItY, It MaKeS Me WoNdEr HoW A TrOlL LiKe Me CoUlD EnD Up WiTh YoU.<br>[05:06] AT: bUT,,,iM NOT PREFECT,,,,oR CUTE,,,,i MEAN,,,tHEN WHY DOES vRISKA ALWAYS WANT TO HURT ME,,,  
>[05:08] TC: BeCaUsE VrIsKa'S DoWn RiGhT MoThErFuCkInG RiDiCuLoUs. BeCaUsE ThE WaY I SeE It YoU'Re ThE MoSt PeRfEcT TrOlL I'Ve EvEr MoThErFuCkInG HaD ThE PlEaSuRe Of MeEtInG, YoU'Re LiKe ThE BeSt MiRaClE Of My LiFe, BrO. :o)<br>[05:08] AT: aWW,,,,g,,,gAMZEE,,,,tHATS SO SWEET,,,,  
>[05:09] - adiosToreaadorr [AT] hugs Gamzee tightly his face pressed aginst the clown's chest -<br>[05:09] - terminallyCapricious [TC] smiles and holds on to Tavros tightly, stroking his back lovingly -  
>[05:09] TC: JuSt SpEaKiNg ThE MoThErFuCkInG TrUtH MaN [05:12] AT: gAMZEE,,,,i LOVE YOU,,,,mORE THAN ANYTHING,,,,<br>[05:13] TC: I LoVe YoU ToO TaVbRo. AnD ThAt'S ThE TrUeSt ThInG To EvEr CoMe OuT Of ThIs ClOwNs MoUtH. 3 


End file.
